pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 5 (XY). Synopsis The group faces Essentia, who stole Y's Xerxer. In order to retrieve Xerneas back, X and Y team up to defeat Essentia. However, another Legendary Pokémon, the Watcher, "Z", appears. Essentia has her eyes on it and goes to catch it. Chapter Plot Xerosic and Bryony are at Menhir Trail. Xerosic received a report from Mable, which confirms the purpose of these stones. He is especially glad they will be using these for their plan, after Xerneas escaped from the headquarters and stopped their plans for a while. Xerosic finds themselves lucky, since these stones were used by AZ as an absorber 3000 years ago. Xerosic asks Bryony about other information; she replies a scientist with a strange hair style has told them the stones emit mysterious energy, which does confirm these stones act as an absorber. It is certain that Team Flare would use the life energy from the Pokémon they collected to fire the Ultimate Weapon once more, without failure. However, Xerosic is concerned what AZ said at the headquarters. Xerosic was told Malva used her Yveltal to battle Xerneas. He exclaimed she mustn't battle and was looking for AZ. AZ, however, stated Team Flare would fail, as their plans involve changing the balance. AZ stated 3000 years ago, "the Watcher" appeared to bring back order to Kalos. Xerosic had no idea what AZ was talking about, but AZ stated the Order Pokémon, "Z the Watcher", would come, after Xerneas and Yveltal have awakened and the Ultimate Weapon was fired. AZ left, even if Xerosic demanded him to explain more. Now, Xerosic understands he meant Zygarde. Xerosic fears what might happen if Zygarde appears, if it was watching them all this time and has the power to stop them. Thus, he had Essentia go to find and capture Zygarde. Suddenly, he is reported Essentia is at the Pokémon Center, though he is in shock to see her helmet has broken. He tries to contact Essentia, wanting her response. Professor Sycamore, however, looks with Tierno, Trevor and Shauna at Xerneas Essentia stole from Y. Y is furious, for the first time she Mega Evolves her Pokémon, her opponent must be her own Legendary Pokémon, Xerxer. X proposes if she doesn't want to fight it, he can battle them. Y refuses, knowing she can defeat it. Mega Absol uses Night Slash, which hits Xerxer, who retaliates back and hits Solsol. Despite the attack, Y is fine. Essentia states Y cannot defeat her, but Y knows far better Xerxer suppressed its attack, since it didn't attack at full force. She states Xerxer is not under complete control, while Essentia notes the Poké Ball jack function has a weaker effect on Legendary Pokémon. X has Mega Pinsir try to attack Essentia instead, but she has Xerxer block the attack. Xerxer's Gravity binds X and Rute to the ground, so X proposes to tag up with Y. Y rides Solsol, who uses Iron Tail and wounds Xerxer. X flies with Rute, who uses Feint, which stops Xerxer's Aurora Beam. The attack damages Essentia's helmet and she snaps out for a moment. She turns and sees the Watcher, "Z", who comes to them. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor are astounded, even Professor Sycamore has no info on it. Y goes to attack, but Xerxer telepathically speaks to her, warning she must not attack it. Y thinks Zygarde has broken out of the control from the Poké Ball jack function. Xerxer denies that, for the last attack has only weakened the control, enough to speak to Y. Xerxer explains Zygarde, the Watcher, is not a friend nor a foe, as it is here to suppress the powers. Essentia, who failed to capture Xerneas, has Zygarde as her new target, as she sends Trevenant. Trevenant has roots spout out and grab Zygarde, entangling it. Blue and Diantha fly on Charizard and are shocked by the scene. Zygarde activates its power, absorbing some squishy things out of the ground. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor comment it absorbed the green things. Essentia notes Zygarde must be weakened to absorb the forces of nature and decides to catch it in this moment. Thus, Essentia leaps and touches Zygarde with her Poké Ball. She jumps down and catches Zygarde. The grunts fail to contact Essentia, so one of them sent a squad to Anistar City to find her. Xerosic is more troubled by the fact the suit should've activated to make Essentia retreat by now. He fears something happened to "the test subject". He reads all connections are offline. Essentia, however, flies off, while X is silent. Blue and Diantha descend down from Charizard, who have been watching this scene. Trevor sees they knew about Zygarde, so Diantha explains Blue came to assist in capturing Zygarde, which would be the trump card against Team Flare. Shauna is terrified Zygarde belongs to Team Flare, but Tierno points out Xerxer is back. Y thanks X for returning Xerxer, who comments he saw something behind Essentia's helmet, after Rute attacked her. He notes he saw a person inside the suit, whose eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping, which surprised the group. Sycamore is in shock, who received a report from Sina and Dexio, who are at Lysandre Café. They fought against a Team Flare member, dressed as a garcon. Dexio reports he and Sina intimidated the garcon, learning Lysandre and Malva are at the Pokémon Village. Debuts Pokémon Essentia's Zygarde Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 5 chapters